King's Cross Station
by lightningscarpotter
Summary: Harry's September 1st 1991, as imagined by me, if James and Lily had been alive. The mischief that might have occurred before leaving to the station and how James and Lily would have felt watching their son leave for Hogwarts.


A/N : This is story that has been in my head for a very very long time. Even before I started reading fanfiction, I used to wonder what Harry's September 1st 1991 would have been like if James and Lily had been alive. I finally got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much i enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer - I'm honoured that you think i might be J K Rowling but sadly I'm not. And these wonderful characters do not belong to me. Even the two lines i took directly from the deathly hallows' epilogue belong to Jo and not me.**

* * *

Sunlight streaked through the curtains and filled the room with light. The moving players in uniforms in the Quidditch posters that adorned the walls scowled at the bright light and were trying to shield themselves. An eleven year old boy was snuggled under the warm covers. His black hair was messy against the pillow and his mouth was slightly open. It was seven thirty in the morning but he still didn't show any signs of waking up. But slowly, the light started to bother him. He scrunched up his thin face and blearily opened his eyes. They remained unclear as he slowly processed why he needed to wake up.

Suddenly, he shot up straight and wide-awake when he realized what day it was. September 1st. His almond shaped bright green eyes shone in excitement and he wore a huge grin on his face. He was leaving for Hogwarts today. He had been waiting for this day ever since his Dad and Uncle Padfoot started telling him stories of their time in Hogwarts.

He jumped out of his bed, put on his round glasses, and ran out the door and went straight to the door across. Throwing it open, he ran to the bed and jumped up on the person who had the same messy black hair.

"Dad! Dad!" he screamed, jumping up and down on his father, "Come on, wake up! Its September 1st!"

James Potter, the Dad in question, groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He could make out a blurry shape of his eleven year old son sitting on his stomach and jumping up and down. As he finally registered what his son was saying, his matching excitement appeared on his face. He grabbed hold of his son's hand to still him, he sat up straight on the bed. He was grinning as he put his own pair of round glasses and the blurry shape of Harry James Potter became clear.

"Dad! I'm going to Hogwarts today!" Harry screamed again.

James laughed and said, "Yes you are Harry! And you are going to continue our tradition of trouble-making!"

Harry's grin, if possible, got wider at this. He started jumping up and down on his father's lap again.

"Wake Mom up!" he said, "She needs to make breakfast before we leave!"

James looked sideways at his wife, Lily Potter. She was turned towards them and was somehow still sleeping in spite of how much Harry had been screaming. She looked so peaceful and comfortable that James knew he would suffer worse than hell if he woke her up now.

"Let Mom sleep, Harry," James said, "I'll make you breakfast."

Harry giggled. "But you burnt the breakfast the last time you tried Dad."

James looked offended. "Harry! Do not insult your Dad's superior cooking talents! It was Uncle Padfoot who burnt the bread."

Harry giggled again. "I saw you burning it."

"I know, Harry. But lets not tell your Mom and Uncle Padfoot OK?" he said, winking at Harry.

Harry nodded furiously. "Mum will just get angry and punish us all."

"Come, little Prongs, lets go make breakfast." James said and, picking up his son, climbed out of the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Lily was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of unicorns and James and Harry, when a loud noise and a scream woke her up. She jerked awake and sat up straight. There was a another scream and loud banging. Lily shot out of bed and ran downstairs and into the kitchen and stared in horror.  
Her husband and son stood in the middle of a huge mess. Flour covered every inch of the counter and most of the floor. James and Harry both were covered it it too. They stood awkwardly next to each other with pieces of bread in their hands. The pan had fallen down along with a few bowls and spoons. All in all, the kitchen looked like a Marauder and his son were trying to make breakfast.

She glared at both of them with her hand on her hip. They stared back sheepishly at her and were trying and failing to keep a straight face.  
Suddenly Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a giggle. He threw the bread from his hand and placed them on his mouth to stifle the laughter but he couldn't. Hearing his son's laughter, James joined in and soon both of them were laughing and had given up on controlling themselves.

"James!" cried out Lily, exasperated.

"Yes love?" he said in between laughs.

"What have you done to my kitchen?"

"Nothing love. Nothing that can't be cleared up with a little magic."

"Dad was making me breakfast Mom." Harry exclaimed, and again started laughing.

"Couldn't you have waited till I woke up?"

"But Mom! Today is September 1st" Harry said, as if that alone should excuse any crimes. He ran towards Lily and hugged her excitedly.  
"I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh at this and went down on her knees to her son's height.

"I know dear and I'm so proud of you."

Harry smiled widely and kissed his Mom on the cheek, transferring some of the flour to her face and flaming red hair.

"Even you have flour on your face now Lily." James laughed, as he walked over to them and knelt down beside them. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lily's. Lily grinned against his lips and kissed him back when suddenly, James pulled back and lifted his hand and the flour he had been clutching in his hand was now all over her face.

"James!" She spluttered angrily, wiping the flour off her face.

Harry and James were giggling like maniacs again and were leaning on each other, clutching their stomachs. Lily saw them and couldn't help but join in. Soon they were all laughing at each other, not caring that they looked crazy covered in flour on the floor.

The Potters didn't hear the sound of the main door banging open and a tall black-haired man enter.

"Prongs! Lily! Pronglset! I'm home!" they heard him speak over the sound of their laughters.

At the sound of his voice, Harry ran out the kitchen to his godfather.

"Uncle Padfoot!" Harry called out.

Sirius's face lit up at the sight of his godson and Harry launched himself into Sirius's open arms. Sirius lifted him up and twirled him around before setting him back on the ground.

"I'm going to Hogwarts today Uncle Paddy!" Harry screamed up at Sirius.

"I know Harry and I'm so excited. You can pull off all the pranks that we didn't have time to execute before leaving school!"

"He will do no such thing." came the stern voice of Lily.

Sirius turned to see Lily glaring at him with James standing next to her with a half-hearted stern expression and a twinkle in his hazel eyes. Sirius saw that all three of then covered in flour and started to laugh.

"I think you went a little overboard with the makeup Lily."

Lily's glare deepened and she made to launch herself at Sirius when James put his arms around her waist and restrained her.

"Calm down Lily." James chuckled into her ear. "It's just Padfoot."

Lily stopped her advances but still looked angry. But everyone knew it wasn't a big deal and Lily would be smiling and laughing in a few minutes. This was a common occurrence after all.

James let go of Lily and went to where his best friend and son were sitting down now. Lily went back up the stairs, stating that she is going to clean up and only then start on breakfast.

"Dodged death at her hands again mate? Congrats." James said, grinning as he sat down next to them.

"Lily loves me Prongs. She would probably kill you before me." Sirius said, with a short laugh like a bark. "Why are you all covered in flour? Going for a new look?"

"Dad tried to make breakfast!" Harry said, eager to get back their attention. "And dad tried to do it with magic."

"Still isn't good at magic is he?" Sirius said, winking at Harry.

Harry laughed and shook his head

"Hey!" James cried out in an offended tone. But he was ignored.

"Merlin knows how he did well in school with his brains." Sirius said, his tone serious but his eyes twinkling.

"Shut up Sirius." James said, smacking him on the back of his head. "Harry, why don't you go upstairs and clean up before breakfast?"

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to his room.

"I'm going up too. Try not to set anything on fire." James said and followed Harry up the stairs. Sirius went into the kitchen to find something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything in half an hour and he was very hungry.

* * *

Once Harry bathed and brushed his teeth, he dressed himself in his favourite red t-shirt and blue jeans. He didn't bother combing his messy hair, knowing it was of no use. He had his father's untamable hair. He ran out the door and slammed into his father, who was also dressed and coming out of his room.

"Whoa! Slow down there Harry." James laughed.

They went down the stairs together. When they reached downstairs, they saw that Remus had also joined them. He was sitting next to Sirius. Harry again grew excited and flew towards the couch where Remus sat.

"Uncle Moony!" he said as hugged Remus tight.

"He's been running into everyone since morning. I don't think even I was as excited about Hogwarts." James said, taking a seat next to Sirius.

Remus laughed.

"You are going to love Hogwarts Harry. I'm so proud of you." he said as Harry pulled back to grin at him.

"I'm already packed and ready to go!" Harry exclaimed, looking both proud of himself and extremely excited.

"Well done Harry. James never knew how to pack his trunk even in his seventh year."

"Hey! What is this? Pick on James day?"

"Yes" Sirius and Harry said at the same time. They caught each other's eye and started laughing.

"He didn't pack much you know," James said, pouting, "He was just running around throwing everything into the trunk while Lily and I organized it properly."

"Don't lie James," came the voice of Lily as she came from the kitchen into the living room. "You were running around with Harry while I did all the work."

"I just didn't want Harry to get in your way love." James said, giving his wife his winning smile.  
Lily rolled her eyes affectionately at this. "Come on everyone. Breakfast is ready."

At this announcement, Sirius and Harry both sprinted past Lily into the kitchen, with James right behind them. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"It's like I have three children instead of just one." she said to Remus, shaking her head in amusement.

"Somethings never change." Remus said, smiling.

* * *

Once breakfast was done, the clock read 9:30. Lily said that she would go up with Harry to make sure he had everything and warned them to behave themselves. She took Harry up the stairs and, once in his room, opened his trunk and checked the items in it against a mental list.

"Mom?" Harry's soft voice called out after a few minutes. Lily turned and saw Harry standing awkwardly, looking down at his feet and twisting and untwisting his hands.

She took his hand and led him to his bed. Sitting down, she sat him on her lap.

"What is it Harry?"

"Will you hate me if I'm in Slytherin?"

Lily wasn't surprised. James was always going on about how Harry would make a fantastic Gryffindor.

"I would still love you and be extremely proud of you. I would simply put green frosting instead of red frosting on your cakes and send you new green and silver scarfs. I could never hate you Harry."

"Will Dad hate me?" he asked, his voice getting feebler. He was still looking down at his shoes.

"Harry James Potter. Look at me."

Harry looked up into his mothers eyes which were exactly identical to his.

"You will still be a wonderful boy even if you end up in Slytherin. You will still make us immensely proud. Even your Dad. He is not going to stop loving you just because you are in Slytherin. He will love you no matter what and nothing in this world is going to change that. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded. Slowly, he started to smile. He hugged Lily and whispered "I love you Mom" into her neck. Lily smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

Once they were sure that everything was packed, Lily levitated the trunk and made it float behind them as they went down to the living room. The Marauders were all reminiscing about their first day to Hogwarts and all the pranks they had already thought of by the time they reached the school. The clock read 10.05 when Lily and Harry entered the living room and lily set down the trunk.

"James, we better leave now. Or we'll be late."

James nodded and stood up. He smiled down at his son.

"Ready Prongslet?" he asked. Harry nodded eagerly and took his father's hand, gripping it tightly.

"See you there." James said to Lily. He turned around and disappeared along with Harry into thin air.

"I'll take care of the trunk Lily." Sirius said, coming forward to take the trunk.

"Thanks." Lily said, smiling gratefully at him.

Sirius lifted the trunk and turned on the spot and disapparated. Soon Lily and Remus followed suit.

* * *

They appeared in a small place that was set aside as a apparition point next to the King's Cross Station. It was shielded from the muggles by magic to prevent them from seeing wizards appearing and disappearing out of thin air.

Once everyone was there, they entered the station and made their way to the wall between platforms nine and ten. James took Harry's hand and they ran together straight at the wall. Instead of hitting the solid wall and hurting their head, they went right through it. They appeared at the other side of the wall on platform nine and three quarters. Their vision was obscured by the thick, white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. The platform was crowded with children of different ages and their parents fussing over them.

Harry looked awed at the sight of the majestic train. James smiled when he saw the wonder on Harry's face. He took Harry's hand and went further along the platform. Soon Lily, Sirius and Remus joined them with the trunk on a trolley with a cage perched on top of it. The cage contained a snowy owl that occasionally gave out a hoot. The time was 10.15.

"Now Harry," Lily said, "behave yourself. I don't want any letter from Professor McGonagall saying that you have misbehaved."

"Come on Lily, don't say things like that." Sirius said, "Harry, have as much fun as you can. If you can't think of any pranks, just send Hedwig with a letter and I will immediately give you a brilliant idea. The Slytherins won't know what hit them."

"Sirius." Lily scolded, "Don't fill his head with mischief even before he reaches Hogwarts."

"Stop it both of you," Remus said with such a firm tone that both of them shut up. "I have a present for Harry."

Harry's face lit up at the mention of a present. Remus reached into the inside pocket of his coat. He pulled out a bunch of books and box wrapped in brown paper that couldn't have possibly fit into a coat pocket.

"These books have a list of very simple charms. Some are a little difficult than the others but I have no doubt you will learn them. Use it well." Remus said, winking at the last part.

"What's in the box?" Harry asked.

"Dungbombs."

"Moony! I'm so proud of you." Sirius exclaimed, hugging Remus tightly. James and Harry were laughing while Lily was trying and failing to look angry and disappointed. When Lily attempted to do her job as a responsible parent and started scolding Remus half-heartedly, Sirius took advantage of her distraction and pulled James and Harry aside.

"We have some thing for you Harry. A very helpful tool in the art of mischief making." Saying this, Sirius nodded at James. James took out a cloak and an old parchment from his coat pocket.

"You are giving me your invisibility cloak?" Harry asked in an amazed tone, instantly recognizing the thin material.  
James nodded, smiling widely. Handing it over to him, he watched with pride and happiness as Harry examined the cloak.

"Your next gift is the Marauder's map." Sirius said and snatched the parchment from James. Bending down to Harry's height, he took out his wand and said clearly "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and immediately a map appeared on it with a few dots here and there with names next to them.

"It's the entire map of Hogwarts and it also shows where every one is every second of the day. It's very useful in avoiding authority."  
Harry looked overwhelmed when he took the map in his other hand. He was bursting with joy.

"Just tap the map and say 'mischief managed' once you are done with it. It'll erase the map."

Someone cleared their throat loudly.

James, Sirius and Harry jumped up, startled at that unexpected sound. When they saw Lily glaring at them with her hands on her hip, they gulped and tried to look innocent while Harry tried to hide the map and the cloak behind him.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked, looking from one guilty expression to another.

"Nothing... nothing." James stammered when Sirius said at the same time "Just chatting."

Lily narrowed her eyes at them. Remus was standing behind her and silently laughing.

"Did I say you could give him the cloak and the map? Did I say you could encourage him to cause trouble like you lot did?"

"But Lily," James said defensively, "he is a Marauder's son. He has to carry on our legacy."

"He needs to do no such thing!"

"But Lily..." Sirius started but stopped when she turned her glare on him.

No one said anything for a while until Lily suddenly smiled and started laughing. Everyone looked shocked at her as she continued laughing.

"You should have seen your faces. I knew you would give it to him so I decided to have some fun. I didn't expect you to be so easy!" she said in between laughs.

She knelt down in front of Harry who still looked surprised about his mother's sudden laughter.

"Keep the cloak and the map Harry. But don't get into too much trouble." she said, kissing him on both his cheeks.  
Sirius and Remus looked shocked at this. James started smiling at his wife's words. When she stood up, he grabbed her waist and gave her a short kiss that held all the love and awe he felt. Lily smiled at him when he pulled back.

"I thought we left all the loving looks and cheesy kisses in school Moony." Sirius said loudly. Remus and James laughed while Lily just rolled her eyes. Harry was still overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past fifteen minutes. He suddenly looked troubled. James noticed it and looked at Lily. Lily understood.

"Hey look, there's Molly with her kids. Ron is starting Hogwarts today too. Let's go meet them." Lily said and, taking Sirius' and Remus' hands, dragged them towards the Weasleys.

James knelt down in front of Harry.

"What the matter Harry?"

"You're giving all these gifts and saying you're proud of me. But what if I am sorted into Slytherin?" came the question in a soft voice.

James was surprised. But quickly recovered when he saw Harry was genuinely worried about it.

"What if you are Harry?"

"Would you still love me?"

James laughed at this. Harry looked up in horror. James immediately controlled himself.

"Of course I would love you Harry. I would still be proud of you and I would love you. Even if you get sorted into Slytherin. Or even Hufflepuff. We don't love you because you are a Gryffindor. We love you because you are the best son one could ask for."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Will you always love me?"

"Always."

Harry smiled at this. He threw his arms around his dad, still holding the cloak and the map. James laughed at his relief.

They broke apart when they heard the warning whistle. There was ten minutes to eleven and it was time for Harry to board the train. They were joined by Weasleys. Harry and Ron said hi to each other, both equal parts happy and scared to go off to Hogwarts. Harry stuffed the now erased parchment and the cloak into his knack sack. They got into the train and James helped levitate the trunk into the luggage compartment. There was an empty compartment right next to the door and Harry and Ron sat in it opposite to each other next to the windows.

"Live up the name of the Marauders Harry. Cause as much havoc as you can." Sirius said, smiling at his favourite (and only) godson.

"Have fun Harry!" Remus said.

Molly and Ginny were waving at the various Weasleys who were already seated in the the train.

"Take care of yourself Harry." Lily said.

"Try to date a red head Harry. They maybe short-tempered but the are totally worth it." James said. Lily smacked him on the back of his head. James winced and scowled down at Lily while Lily looked up at him with a smug expression. Neither of them realized that Harry had sat up quickly and was coming out of the train till they felt him hug them.

"I'm gonna miss you." he said, tightening his grip around them.

Something caught in James' throat. A few tears fell down Lily's cheeks but she quickly wiped them. Even Remus and Sirius looked closed to tears as they realized that they wouldn't be able to pamper Harry everyday behind Lily's back. Lily realized that she wouldn't be the one cooking for Harry everyday and scolding him for helping his father create trouble around the house. James realized he would have no one to teach Quidditch to and break Petunia's gifts with him.

"We're gonna miss you too dear." Lily said, words choking.

"Now go back into the train before it leaves without you." James said, removing Harry's arms from around him.

"I love you guys." Harry said, looking at all the four of them.

"We love you too." James said. Sirius and Remus nodded.

Harry turned and climbed into the train. He sat down opposite Ron again and looked out at his family waving good-bye. Harry laughed when he saw Sirius pretending to sob loudly into Remus's shoulder while waving a white hand-kerchief at him. Remus looked liked he couldn't decide between being amused and annoyed.

James took Lily's hand. It was eleven o' clock now. The sound of the engine starting reached them. James didn't know how to say good-bye to his son.  
"He is going to be alright," Lily said, squeezing his hand, "You are going to see him at Christmas."  
But even she didn't sound happy about letting her son go.

The train slowly started to move.

James waved at Harry. Harry waved back, smiling, with excitement shining his face. A picture that would get James through till he saw Harry again. James kept smiling, and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him.

He started to jog next to the train, still waving, as the train gathered up speed. He continued to run till he couldn't see Harry anymore and stared at the Hogwarts Express till it rounded the corner and disappeared completely.

* * *

A/N : This story brought a few tears in my eyes while writing it. I hope you liked it. It's a story very close to my heart.

I want to dedicate this story to BlueHairedGypsy and FreeElfDobby both of whom heard the idea first and asked me to write about it. Though neither pushed me to write the story, i probably wouldn't have if they hadn't asked me to.


End file.
